Tout un Tour!
by XxX-Rachou
Summary: Une école de sorcellerie au Québec, un mauvais tour, une expulsion, et hop! Direction Poudlard! Attention: Humour noir par bouts ...


__

Tous les personnages sont a moi! Les lieux aussi. Touka pour cette première partie. Le concept appartient à JK Rowling. 

###

Un 18 février 1989 qui passait par là vit naître une petite fille adorable que son papa et sa maman nommèrent Josée. Puis,un 9 avril ensoleillé de la même année une jolie petite fille du nom de Rachel se fit offrir une vie. (Héhé : C'est pô mal poétique!!!) Ensuite, la soeur du père de Rachel eut une deuxième petite fille. La première s'appelait Marie-Michèle mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler alors allons a leur deuxième petite fille. Celle née le 16 août 1989. Cette petite fille dépourvue de cheveux ( mais tout à fait mignonne ) se nommait Élysabeth. Ces 3 jeunes filles habitaient dans le même trou perdu. 

Elles allaient à copain-copine (pré-maternelle) ensemble mais elles s'ignoraient. Sauf pour Rachel et Ély qui étaient cousines et tout le temps ensemble. Quand fût le temps d'aller en première année du primaire elles sont devenues amies, et ça dure encore à ce jour. Bon. 

~ ÉLYYYYYY!!!! JOSSSSÉÉÉE!!!!!!!!!!, cria Rachel. On est le 30 août.

~ Oui.., dit Ély. 

~ Bin là là, je crois qu'on est en retard. Surtout qu'en jouant du Drum avec ma baguette magique je l'ai cassée. Faut aller acheter nos livres… pis une nouvelle baguette!( Dah…ça c'est vraiment arrivé… mais la baguette était pas magique…) 

~ T'as bin raison, dit Josée. Allons-y.

Un peu plus tard elles étaient rendues dans un genre de chemin de Traverse mais québécois. Eh oui. Elles étaient sorcières! Elles allaient à une école de sorcellerie nommée Chaudièraubleuet ( très réputée pour être la meilleure école de l'Amérique ). Elle était dirigée par Mme. Théière ( D'ah! Ély). Rachel avait sa nouvelle baguette et toutes avaient leurs nouveaux livres. 

Le lendemain, Ély, Josée, Rachel et Marie-Michèle (vous vous souvenez, la soeur d'Ély.) étaient dans la cour du voisin d'en face à Ély pour attendre l'autobus qui les mènerait a Thérèse-Gadouâ. Puis a cette école moldue, elles prendraient un autre autobus pour se rendre a Chaudièraubleuet. 

Leur école se séparait en 2 maisons : Gallux et Pollux. Gallux accueillait les tannants et les courageux ( il faut être courageux pour toujours rester avec les tannants.) Et Pollux les calmes et les plus intelligents. Bien sûr nos 3 filles étaient intelligentes… mais elles aimaient trop jouer des tours pour être dans Pollux. Touka.

Pour leur rentrée elles avaient manigancé tout l'été un tour… le plus gros et le plus complexe de tous les tours qu'elles avaient joués… Bien sur, elles en avaient joué plusieurs mais celui-ci était tellement horrible qu'il était passible de suspension… ou même de se faire renvoyer.

Alors, elles sont toutes rentrées dans l'école. Comme à l'habitudes leur autobus était arrivé en retard et elles étaient toutes arrivées dans le 1054 (pièce de l'école où se réunissaient les élèves) en retard. Elles prirent des places à leur table et les nouveaux furent répartis dans les 2 maisons à l'aide d'une tasse de thé. Ils buvaient du thé en lisant le nom dans les feuilles ( Pollux ou Gallux). Personne n'aimait sa répartition car, au Québec, les jeunes n'aiment pas le thé. 

Josée Ély et Rachel décidèrent que pour la première année elles allaient rester pensionnaires. Parce qu'elles avait pensé cet été que ce serait plus facile pour jouer leurs tours si elles restaient pensionnaires. Tout étais décidé. Elles exécuteraient leur plan le lendemain soir. 

Elles s'installèrent dans la même chambre et elles ne fêtèrent pas leur arrivée comme les autres car elles s'étaient couché tôt pour être en forme pour leur plan le lendemain soir. 

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil nos 3 héroïnes sont donc toutes parties prendre leur petit déjeuner dans le 1054. Bien sûr elles savaient comment les premiers jours de cours seraient ennuyeux. Tous les professeurs allaient leur répéter le code de vie ( règles que personne ne respecte et ça fait baisser les points dans le bulletin. Bref, petit message à tous les profs qui PEUT-ÊTRE pourraient lire ma fic : ON N'EST PLUS CAPABLES DES CODES DE VIE!!!)

( Bon. Vous êtes toute mêlés, maintenant? Oui? Good!!! C'est pas fini!!! Je vais continuer de vous envoyer des infos tout en même temps dans ma fic parce que c'est comme ça que je vis!!!)

Bon. La journée passa et Rachel, Josée et Ély étaient déjà tannées d'entendre les profs radoter. Elles rêvaient déjà des prochaines vacances d'été. Vers 11 heures, quand plus personne ne se promenait dans les corridors, Ély, Josée et Rachel sortirent du dortoir et piquèrent des chaudière dans le placard du concierge. Puis, elle entrouvrirent chaque porte où elles placèrent, dans le haut des portes, des chaudières pleines d'eau de façon a ce que quand les profs ouvriraient les portes, les chaudières d'eau leur tomberaient dessus ( au départ elles voulaient le faire avec du sang de cochon, mais en voyant l'annonce de Tellus elles ne voulaient pas faire mal à de petits cochons sans défenses...et à la place elles étaient allées s'manger une bonne côtelette de porc, avec des choux de Bruxelles{d'ah Ély!!}) 

Puis, après avoir fait toutes les portes de toute l'école, il était 3 heure du matin...( il y en a des portes dans une école ), et nos 3 filles étaient fatiguées et ça ne leur tentait pas d'aller porter des chaudière qu'elles avaient de trop alors elles les montèrent dans leur chambre. 

Le lendemain matin, Ély se réveilla de bonne heure pour voir si leur tour avait fait autant de désastres quelles l'auraient voulu. Elle réveilla alors Josée puis Rachel. Puis, en descendant pour déjeuner, elle vit tous les profs rassemblés devant la porte du vieux professeur Laurier De Lafeuille . Il y avait du sang qui coulait entre les pied du professeur Jasmin De Lafleur. 

~Merde. Parce qu'il est mort, personne va se soucier de notre tour, dit Rachel qui était de très mauvaise humeur. 

~ Je crois que notre tour est moins grave que sa mort et, moi, dit Ély, je trouve sa mort vraiment triste. 

~ Pruuu, dit Josée, qui voulait avoir un peu d'attention. 

~ Donc, C'est vous qui avez installées toutes ces chaudières ?

C'était la voix de la directrice, Mme théière.

~ NON, s'exclamèrent les fille d'un ton qui les trahissait. 

~ VOUS ÊTES RENVOYÉES!!!!!! Par votre faute, le professeur Laurier De Lafeuille est mort. Le saut qui lui est tombé dessus lui a fendu le crâne. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune famille et, à part les gens de l'école, personne ne savait qu'il existait, alors on vas enterrer son corps. Et allez chercher vos choses et je me charge d'appeler vos parent pour leur dire, sans toutefois leur expliquer ni évoquer la mort du professeur Laurier De Lafeuille. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour ne le dire à personne, votre futur en dépend. 

~ Merde, dit Josée, là je me sens très mal. 

~ Wouep. 

Après avoir tué un professeur, monté les 486 marches menant à leur dortoir et les avoir redescendues 30 minutes plus tard avec leurs bagages, les filles sont de retour chez elles.

####

Voilà ! C'est juste le début, une transition vers les autres chapitres, alors si ça vous intéresse de connaître la suite, faites-le-moi savoir ! BuBye !


End file.
